Enchant: Phase 1
by Myrr
Summary: Cornelius Fudge knows a secret, Sirius Black holds the future, and Harry Potter must face not one but two psychotic wizards, and a Golem or two. Eventual crossover with Enchanted Arms. Phase 1 of 3


A/N: This is a crossover of a game known as Enchanted Arms and the Harry Potter books. I've been quite busy lately and haven't had a chance to go online. The next chapter of Harry Roth will be up Thursday or Friday. In the meantime here's the first chapter. No knowledge of Enchanted Arms is needed. Enjoy.

1st phase takes place during the books and is quite short. The 2nd and 3rd phases take place after the books and become a bit longer. Is to be a trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Enchanted Arms and am making no money from this story. Do not sue.

Summary: Cornelius Fudge knows a secret, Sirius Black holds the future, and Harry Potter must face not one but two psychotic wizards, and a Golem or two. Eventual crossover with Enchanted Arms. Phase 1 of 3

Enchant: Phase 1

Chapter 1: Ministers for Magic

August 25 1989...

"Lazareth. It makes me ill just to be in your presence. Oh and look, Cornelius as well. If you thought I'd go crazy in here you were dead wrong. Is that Bagnold behind you? You'd think he'd have the courage to meet with me face-to-face instead of sending his lapdog. It is nice to see you finally beaten though, even if you are being replaced by this incompetent." The man nodded his head in the direction of Cornelius.

The man speaking was sitting in a small room, gray walls, and iron bars to prevent his escape. The man wore disheveled rags and had a long shaggy beard. His hair was unkempt and his eyes drank in the gray and the dark, making him look lifeless. Small bugs could be seen crawling through his beard and hair, and an awful stench came from him that made the three other men almost gag.

Farther down the hallway a cloaked figure could be seen almost dancing to cell to cell, and as such the prison became more and more cold. A young man sent a white light toward the creature and it went scurrying back the way it had come. With the hall looking slightly less dark, the Minister of Magic found his confidence.

"How dare you? Why we sent you here instead of giving you the Kiss you rightly deserve I'll never know?! You betrayed everyone to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If it weren't for the fact that you actually only killed one wizard, you would not be here right now. You should be on your knees and bowing to me for the mercy I have given you. For that matter you shouldn't even be able to utter coherent speech-"

"So now muggles mean nothing to you? You're absolutely right, had I actually done the murdering and backstabbing then by all means should I have been executed. But I didn't actually do it, as you very well know."

The Minister gritted his teeth and Lazareth stepped forward towards the cell wand raised.

"_Crucio!_" The prisoner fell to the floor screaming in agony, spittle spraying from his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head as his back arched almost like he was being pulled apart in all directions, the dust and dirt of the cell flew upwards as the man rolled around in pain.

"Stop! Stop it! Using an unforgivable is grounds for a life-sentence in Azkaban!" The man Cornelius said in evident worry and disbelief.

"You are not Minister yet!" Bagnold said with a snarl, although Cornelius could easily detect the subtle threat, "But you do have a point, if anyone were to see us and tell of what _we _have done, we could be in a bit of trouble. Lazareth, enough."

The man Lazareth ended connection to his spell and returned to his place at his master's side. Lazareth was a large man dressed in rather gaudy robes, the complete opposite one would expect the bear-like man to wear. Mainly green, silver, and blue with slight traces of yellow and lime. Many knew him to be the Millicent Bagnold's lapdog, and he did nothing to tell them otherwise. He was as cruel as any Death Eater and as cunning as any Slytherin, he had the skill of a Master, and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and when it came to Bagnold he had the loyalty of Hufflepuff.

"J-just like ol-old times, eh?" The prisoner said struggling to catch his breath, he ached all over, and had already begun to get a massive headache, he gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain.

"You've been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember. You and James. In a way I'm glad Voldemort managed to succeed." He turned to Cornelius whose face began to show horror.

"You can't be serious?"

"You're right, that would be me." Both Bagnold and Cornelius turned to glare at the prisoner who simply shrugged as if saying 'it's your fault'.

"Of course I am. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm as glad as the next person that he's gone, however he did have some uses. This being one of them." He said looking towards the prisoner, eyes full of hate.

"I can't believe you would…"

"Don't worry friend, you'll see the advantages in your own term. Eventually it will become second nature. The prisoner is right however, I do know that this one is not a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"How do you know that? Certainly you would not condemn an innocent man to this hellhole." Cornelius saw the feral and slightly mad grin on his predecessor's face and changed his thoughts. "Is this the reason he never received a trial?"

"Of course. A trial would have ruined everything. If they knew of his innocence they would be looking into a closet that I want to remain locked. Besides it is too late now to change his fate, and now you yourself know one of the darkest secrets I carry." Bagnold grinned triumphantly.

"Unless Cornelius decides to tell the truth. Then where would you be Bagnold?"

"I will not need to worry, the truth will never come out. Will it Cornelius?" Despite the innocent way Bagnold asked the question, Cornelius couldn't help but feel the answer he gave would determine his future.

"O-of course not! It would be political suicide to announce anyone sentenced to Azkaban could possibly be innocent. There would be so many people demanding a review of all the prisoners, it would take years, longer even. I am not in anyway suicidal."

"That's very good to hear. It seems you won't be having any more fun other than torturing innocent prisoners.

"A shame."

"Indeed it is. But we can't let potential allies escape us after all."

"So what is the meaning of all of this Millicent? Why drag me out all the way to Azkaban? Just to tell me about one of the Ministries darker secrets?"

"For the most part you're aptly correct. Although not fully. No. I know no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before, but let me say this, if anyone can do it, this particular prisoner would be the first. You must never let him leave. Unfortunately I am unable to correct things this far into the game, therefore if he ever has an opportunity to tell anyone what he knows, you must order his immediate termination."

"I suppose, but the possibility of his escape is impossible. So why must he be terminated?"

"Because of what he knows. Let's just say he went digging into things he shouldn't have. Now he is paying the price. Considering the fact even if you could make his death inside Azkaban look like suicide or an accident the fact remains, there would be far too many questions, and nothing less than a complete execution of all Azkaban prisoners and employees would put a stop to them, and if that happened you would just have more questions." Bagnold paused and stuck his black cane inside the cell to poke the prisoner, he laughed as said prisoner tried to grab it, before he pulled it back.

"Don't growl at me, prisoner, unless you want some more of what Lazareth can give." Bagnold grinned again, before turning serious and looking at Cornelius. "I may be a bit out of touch the next few years, so my guidance will be missing, it does not mean you can stab me in the back however, or I guarantee you will be next." Bagnold turned and began heading up the stairs of Azkaban, his lapdog Lazareth following behind.

Cornelius swallowed looking after them, before turning back to the prisoner. A prisoner who was looking back at him with eyes that seemed to burrow into his soul.

"I may be an incompetent. I don't deny that, despite all my best efforts…" Cornelius started to wander off topic and quickly brought himself back around. "I don't know what it is you're hiding or what could cause Bagnold to behave in such a way, but I promise you this, I will not behave in the same manner as the current Minister. If I find a way to help I will, just have patience, so long as Bagnold is stalking me we may have a bit to wait, but when the time comes, I promise I will help you in whatever way I can." Cornelius looked at the prisoner and after seeing no response and worrying that Bagnold would probably start 'looking' for him, he turned to head up the stairs.

"Cornelius, you do not want to know the truth, no one does…Thank you." Cornelius turned his head slightly and nodded before quickly vanishing from sight. The prisoner sighed as one of the Dementors drifted near, it seemed as if it would be another painful night.

A/N: Definitely different as I'm sure can be seen. The next chapter will take place during Harry's second year, while the third and fourth take place during the third year. Chapters are subject to change. Please review.


End file.
